Mordenkainen's magnificent mansion
| type5e = | refs5e = | feature4e = | keywords4e = | level4e = | type4e = Daily | category4e = | skill4e = | refs4e = | school3e = Conjuration (Creation) | domains3e = Charity, Trade | descriptors3e = | level3e = | type3e = | refs3e = | reversible2e = | school2e = Alteration, Conjuration Dimension Universal (province) | spheres2e = | level2e = | type2e = | refs2e = | reversible1e = | school1e = | level1e = | type1e = | refs1e = }} Mordenkainen's magnificent mansion, sometimes known as simply Mordenkainen's mansion, was a conjuration spell that created a vast and luxurious extradimensional living space. Effects The spell shaped a total volume in extradimensional space of up to 50,000 cubic feet (1400 cubic meters) into the interior of an exuberant mansion that lasted for 24 hours. The place could have any floor plan and any room arrangement specified by the caster. It was completely furnished and decorated in whatever way the caster wished. The mansion was connected to the plane from which the spell was cast via a shimmering door 4‒5 feet (1.2‒1.5 meters) wide and 8‒10 feet (2.4‒3 meters) tall. Only individuals authorized by the caster could cross the door, which was invisible when closed. The mansion's atmosphere was always fresh and clean, regardless of the conditions outside. It could provide enough food for a nine-course banquet that could feed up to 100 people. The mansion and all its guests were tended by a staff of 100 almost transparent servants, similar to visible versions of the unseen servant spell, whose appearance and garment were also chosen by the caster and who were completely obedient to the caster's commands. The servants were capable of performing any activity that a human servant was capable of, except attacking or harming anyone, and they were confined to the mansion's interior, along with all furnishings created by the spell. If the mansion remained occupied beyond the spell's duration, all occupants were ejected from it through the door back to the original location. Components The spell required verbal, somatic, and material components. The materials required were a miniature portal carved from ivory, a small piece of polished marble, and a tiny silver spoon. Each of these items needed to be worth at least 5 gp. History | text = I studied for a time with the githzerai in Limbo. Their adamantine citadels inspired a spell I created. }} The spell was one of many spells credited to the prolific Oerthian wizard Mordenkainen, who claimed to be inspired by a visit to a githzerai adamantine citadel. During the period when Mordenkainen was trapped in Barovia, he routinely used the spell to create a lair for himself while he looked for his spellbook and staff, lost in a previous confrontation with Strahd von Zarovich. To Zakharan mages, always reluctant to acknowledge ajami names and accomplishments, the spell was known simply as magnificient mansion, and counted among the spells of the universal province. Appendix Appearances :;Adventures ::Curse of Strahd References Category:Alteration spells Category:Dimension spells Category:Universal (province) Category:Mordenkainen's spells Category:Creation spells